Cruxite
In order to enter The Medium in a game of Sburb, a client player must use his or her associated Cruxite Artifact, which is alchemized from the Pre-Punched Card that is provided at the beginning of the game. Like their name suggests, they appear to be made of pure cruxite. Each artifact is unique to the player in question, and most of them have been "used" by breaking them in some fashion. After use, a much larger version is created in the future at the location of the player's server, which the Exiles will inevitably find and use to contact their players. Artifacts are not alchemized like other items: Instead of the item simply appearing, the artifact is dropped from a bigger item, which then disappears. Cruxite Apple A mysterious blue apple created by the Alchemiter while using a carved Cruxite Dowel. Biting this apple saved John from being obliterated by a meteor by transporting him and his house into The Medium. It also caused a mysterious transformation in the Kernelsprite, splitting the kernel portion into two halves and leaving behind the ghostly Sprite. The apple is not in John's inventory, so it is safe to assume it dissolved after it was used. The design of the Helipod Base is based on it (which is also why it's grown out of a tree). The Cruxite Apple's captcha code is cZCMY4Qf (derived from the hole pattern on the card ). Cruxite Bottle A mysterious purple bottle created by the Alchemiter while using a carved Cruxite Dowel. The bottle was almost lost when it was knocked into the river by Zazzerpan's hand. Rose leapt over the waterfall to save it, before being rescued by her Kernelsprite. Breaking this bottle saved Rose from being obliterated by a meteor by transporting her and her house into The Medium. It causes a transformation in the Kernelsprite, splitting the kernel portion into two halves and leaving behind the ghostly Sprite. The bottle is not in Rose's inventory, so it is safe to assume it dissolved or dissapeared after it was used. The Skyship Base that appears in the future forms the "cork" on a larger bottle-shaped structure mostly buried underground where Rose's house once stood. Cruxite Egg Dave's Pre-punched Card to facilitate his entrance to The Medium contains a Cruxite egg-shaped item. Dave's card produces a large bird which lays an egg and then disappears. Dave's Crow Kernelsprite stole the Egg and took it to a nest made of shitty swords and soft puppet ass in an attempt to hatch it. Though he initially decided to let the Sprite try to hatch it, as time ran short Dave was forced to climb the tower to the nest. He was attacked by his Kernelsprite and knocked off the tower, but luckily Bro was around to send Dave his rocketboard and slice the oncoming meteor in two. This outrageously awesome act bought Dave the precious few seconds he needed for the egg to heat up and crack, sending him into the medium. The 'eggy loking thign(sic)' that Rose reads about is another cruxite artifact of this type. The item is related to the Eggy-Looking Base that has appeared in the Future. Jade's Artifact No, seriously, it's a flask, dude. http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004693 look at that, see that punch card, see the FLASK NEXT TO IT? It's obviously an erlenmeyer flask. This isn't speculation it's right freaking there. Category:Homestuck Category:Inventory - Homestuck Category:Inventory Category:Sburb